


Rage Against the Impending Requiem

by Silver_Sliver_Slither



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Sliver_Slither/pseuds/Silver_Sliver_Slither
Summary: A series of short moments Rey Palpatine and Ben Solo meet as they train for their ultimate showdown against one another. While the Emperor, the Rebellion and the universe seem set on them heading up opposite sides of the war, Rey and Ben can't stop thinking of each other, separate from their causes, and hoping that they won't have to fight in the end after all. For truly, no one knows what they're going through except each other. Who better to talk to, bond with, and maybe feel more for, than someone with a shared destiny. Even if that destiny is supposed to be the other's destruction.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Little Ball of Rage

He woke up at the rustle of his tent flap, but wasn’t truly awake till he felt the metal on his neck. Light enough pressure not to break the skin, but enough to feel the indent and adjust his breathing to keep it from digging in further. He moved his neck just enough to see who had him at such an advantage. As one of the oldest padawans currently training at the compound, 16 year old Ben was surprised to find one of the younger trainees had been able to sneak up on him so successfully. A young, brown haired curl peered over at him, her hands holding the blade close while keeping her torso arched as far from grabbing distance as possible. The darkness obscured her face but even so, Ben knew she wasn’t one of the padawans in the 9-12 collection.

While still thrown by her ability to surprise him, the fact that she hadn’t continued to cut his throat and only seemed to want to stare at him intrigued Ben, while his much taller frame and overall teenage cockiness led him to believe he wasn’t in as much danger as he initially believed upon waking. 

“Who are you?” He asked the young girl. 

“Your worst nightmare” the young girl said, seeming to believe it with every heartbeat, while not effectively looking the part with her dimpled cheek and ears still slightly too big for her head.

“You’re me in my underwear failing a training session with my uncle Luke while a chorus of Ewoks laugh at me before I’m fed to a Wampa?

“What? No? Wait- what’s a Wampa? I mean, no! That’s your worst nightmare? That’s so stupid. You’re supposed to be my biggest enemy, the balance of my power. And your worst nightmare is Ewo-“ He cut her off quickly, using her apparent rage as a distraction to knock the knife out of her hand and across the room before grabbing her wrist to secure behind her back. Only he wasn’t able to finish the maneuver as she used his inertia to to flip him instead, further tangling him amongst his sheets before he found the young girl sitting no his chest, triumphantly declaring, “I’m Rey Palpatine, the future Empress of the Galaxy and you are disappointing me!”

At this point, Ben was shocked, tired, and so done with this kid interrupting his sleep. Grabbing her with a force push, Ben set her at the end of the bed, containing her while sitting himself up. “What in the worlds are you talking about?” He asked, rubbing his head and thinking this may just be a dream trying to get in the running for worst nightmare. Maybe his green milk from the night before was actually blue milk that had turned the wrong corner and this kid was a manifestation of his dread about his test the next day. While his lightsaber building skills and swordplay were coming along well, he knew his agility needed work and that being a head taller than average wasn’t helping his coordination.

The girl took a breath, seeming to try to center herself. “My grandpa told me that the force requires balance. That the light and the dark will rise to meet each other until one side is snuffed out entirely.” As she spoke the rage slowly crept back in. “So I won’t be able to rise to my highest potential unless you get your act together and get better!” With the last two words, Rey broke free of Ben’s force hold and rushed him, pounding him with her fists and yelling.

Her screams seemed to have woken a few others in nearby tents though, and Ben heard Sasuki, who’s tent was nearest to him, calling out asking if everything was ok. Ben force pushed Rey off him yet again, though this time on to the floor by the edge of his tent. He walked to the door flap to call out, “everything’s fine, go back to bed.” But when he turned back to Rey, he received a force push to the head, knocking him to his back and blacking out.

When he woke up, he had a colossal headache, and Rey was gone.


	2. Bucket head with a (reluctant) heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is sick of covering for Rey when she sneaks out.

(Two years later)

Rey was gone again. Finn sighed quietly to himself. He was going to need a new excuse if Lt. Dameron noticed. Rey was allowed to leave the facility. And would even soon be going on missions of her own. But she was always accompanied. Except for the times she wasn’t. While her sneak outs were infrequent and never lasted long, two years of covering for her had made him anxious, and the doctors worried about her bathroom usage. “You need to stop doing this.” He muttered to her room before inching toward her nightstand. There, on the table, was her training lightsaber. 

As her sparring partner, Finn had used a lightsaber before and was becoming quite proficient. Though not as quickly as Rey was. No one could fault him for that though. While Finn was sixteen, and a year older than Rey, he had only been training with her for four years. She had practically been raised with a lightsaber in her hand. He had been discovered to be force sensitive during the middle of a storm trooper training simulation. His close age, storm trooper loyalty and force sensitivity combined to make him a good candidate. Rey needed someone to train with. The day after the training simulation, he was on a different type of training field, getting his butt kicked by an angry little girl. 

As a storm trooper, Finn’s name was FN-2187. While it still was formerly, and his official rank was of the same level as a squad leader, he was Finn in the training room. Rey had shortened it in one of her frustrated, but not quite rage-full moments, complaining that shouting it out was too much work. Though she did still tend to shout it out when she wanted to, for dramatic effect. Lt. Dameron was aware, obviously, as he was in charge of their training sessions, but didn’t seem to feel the need to report it or stop it. Rey was a Palpatine. If she wanted to change Finn’s name to Waltzes with Flowers, there really wasn’t anything either Finn or the Lt. could do about it. 

Finn hadn’t quite picked up the lightsaber when Rey’s doors whooshed open. Falling to an at ease position, Finn tried to appear casual, yet respectful. He never quite knew which way to lean. They were friendly, kinda. But definitely not friends. Friends didn’t do things that would get their other friends in trouble. Like run off alone and without permission. Though, he reasoned, friends probably also didn’t sneak into friends’ rooms and touch their stuff without permission.

Rey didn’t seem surprised to see Finn in her room, but she also didn’t seem to buy his attempt at being chill. “Obsessed much?” she asked, nodding to her lightsaber. “I’m sure they’ll let you hold onto your lightsaber someday.” She said in an only partially mocking tone, flopping onto her bed, facedown into her pillow.

“I mean, they can’t expect my General to lead the troops without a weapon.” Rey was talking into her pillow but they’d had a version of this conversation enough times for Finn to understand. As a storm trooper, he was allowed access to any number of weapons. But his lightsaber was returned to its’ locked storage container after each session. “Though who knows how long grandfather will make me wait to wage war and finally destroy those stupid Skywalkers and their little band of-” Finn couldn’t quite make out the rest but he could fill in the blanks. Stupid Skywalkers, stupid light-lovers, stupid everyone. It seemed stupid was her favorite adjective for anyone she didn’t like at the moment. But at least her frustration wasn’t aimed at him this time. His indiscretion of almost touching her practice saber seemed to have been forgotten for the moment. 

“Curly haired- Stupid eyes- posture that would never-” Rey seemed to still be muttering insults to her pillow but Finn needed to know where she’d gone so he could be prepared with an excuse for her absence. He sat on the bed, his legs hanging down the side while his body faced her. “Where did you go this time? The training camp? Were you spying on that silly Skywalker boy again?” She was going to get caught eventually. He knew it. Whether by their forces or the Jedi, someone was going to catch her sneaking out without permission one day and he would be the one to suffer the punishment.

Rey’s muttering quickly cut off. “He’s not silly! He’s my arch nemesis!” Her head had risen off the pillow, her tone switching to defensiveness. “I would never lower myself to have an arch nemesis that’s silly! Ugh. What are you even still doing here? I’m fine.” Rey rolled her eyes at the very idea that she could be less than fine. Not remembering that Finn wasn’t in her room to comfort her. “Obviously. I’m always fine.” Her voice cracked just the slightest bit. “What General Pryde doesn’t know, won’t get you in trouble.” Finn didn’t think that wasn’t entirely true, but they both knew that the General, while in charge of the base where they trained, left the actual care of the two teenagers to those under him, only checking in on them during their battle assessments and learning the rest through his reports.

Finn could see moisture in Rey’s eyes. While radical emotions were par for the course when dealing with the Sith, Rey tended to lean toward rage, hate and frustration. Finn silently relished that she only showed her vulnerability to him. She laid her head back down on the pillow, curling into a fetal position but still facing him. “We are going to beat him, right Finn?” What had she seen today that caused this sudden self doubt? 

“Of course,” Finn responded. Stilling her fidgeting hands with his slightly larger one. “We’ll do it together.”

“The Supreme Leader and her General” she said wistfully. Closing her eyes as if she was ready to fall asleep. Or perhaps imagining their future.

“The Supreme Leader and her General” he echoed, enjoying the feeling of her hand still holding his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan on seeing lots of other SW characters pop up! It's going to take half a universe to push Rey and Ben together and the other half to keep them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing a fic. Hopefully more to come.


End file.
